Mobile communication devices increasingly are computing platforms that users employ to browse the Internet, to engage in social networking, to play games, to listen to music, to watch movies, to make on-line purchases, and other activities. Users may download mobile applications from the network and install them on their devices. In some cases the mobile applications may be endorsed or approved by the mobile communication service provider. Such endorsed mobile applications may have completed a testing program to reduce the likelihood that they may cause harm to the mobile communication device or may pose cyber security risks to the device. In other cases, however, the applications may be obtained from third parties that have no affiliation with the service provider and may not have performed adequate testing and security hardening of their mobile application.